As a method to increase sales, a retailer may discount the prices of certain products offered for sale. The retailer may discount all the products of a certain brand or selectively decrease the prices of particular products of a certain brand. It is not uncommon for retailers to advertise such sales in a mass-distributed advertisement publication (e.g., a weekly circular).
Sometimes, a manufacturer of a brand of products (or a retailer) may offer discounts for one or more products within the brand in the form of coupons. Such coupons may or may not be combined with the sales discounts advertised in the circulars or with other coupons. Traditionally, to find a combinable sale deal or a coupon deal a person may manually search the circulars or any other available sources of coupons or other discounts. This may be very time consuming and tedious.